Meetings
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Drift and Meri meet for the first time and Optimus assigns the newest Autobot to be Meri's charge. Drift/OC


Author's Notes: Okay so This takes place sometime after Aftermath about two years. Right after Drift comes to earth.

Optimus Prime was debriefing the newest arrival, Drift, when the sound of laughter and blaring music filled the air. Bumblebee and Jazz peeled into the building, circling the other two autobots twice and came to a halt at his leader's feet. The two doors swung open and their human passengers stepped out.

Maggie stepped out of her Jazz's driver seat her laughter dying when she saw the other two Cybertrons. Her blonde hair is streaked with bright green and her usual sky high heels have been replaced today with knee high boots. Jeans cling to her legs and a white tank highlights her new tan. Her best friend Glenn steps out of the passenger seat wearing his usual attire of sneakers, football jersey and shorts. When she raises her hand to wave at the giant robot there is the briefest glimpse of a bellybutton ring. Then she set off to rejoin the rest of the tech brigade. And show them her newest photos of Hawaii Glen is right at her heels.

Sam, Mikaela, and Meri stepped from Bumblebee still laughing. Sam and Mikaela were both wearing jeans and t-shirts. Meri who was home for spring break was wearing her favorite pair of black baggy pants with straps hanging from it. A black Ruby Gloom shirt hugged her curves. Her bright red hair was streaked with blue, a similar shade to the coloring of Drift. All three of the young sparklings had taken to wearing combat boots like the field operatives of NEST. The boots offered better foot protection when working with giant robots and their metal bodies.

A chorus of 'Hi Optimus' erupted from the sparklings as they headed off to their respective areas.

"Meri a moment if you will," said Optimus.

The young woman stopped in her tracks and turned back to blink her dual colored optics at him. "Of course. What can I do for you?"

"I would like you to meet Drift. And for the rest of the week I would like you to be his lesion into the human world."

Meri turned her attention to the other autobot. He had a samurai look to him.

"Um right."

"You can begin after the debriefing for now you are dismissed."

"As you wish."

Both Autobots watched the young woman return head off to her department.

"Why her Sensei?" Drift asked after a moment.

Optimus turned to the dual transformer with a smile. "She'll be good for you old friend."

Night was falling when Meri walked out the front door searching for Bumblebee so she could go home. Mikaela had already told her that she and Sam would be working later than normal. She froze when a car pulled up in front of her. The car wasn't Bumblebee's alt mode. Nor was it the alt mode of any of the transformers she knew. Which lead to only one other option, since he bore the autobot signal.

"Drift?"

The driver's side door opened and the autobot's holographic human form stepped out and tugged slightly on the jacket of his black suit. "Correct."

Meri's eyes followed the tall Asian male as he came around to her side of the car. It was strange to see bright blue eyes paired with Asian features. Aside from the goatee his face was clean shaven. And had he not been an autobot she imagined he would have been playing the part of a Yakuza crime boss in a movie. When he stopped before her she had to crane her neck up slightly to stare at him. Without a word he opened the passenger side door for her to climb in. Once she was safely inside he returned to his own side and climbed in. Starting them on their way to the house Mikaela and Sam shared.

Drift kept his holographic form as he drove his human charge to where she would be staying. His sensei had ordered him to guard her and had informed him that he would go with the girl back to Hawaii when her break was over. The girl, his leader had said, was a hero in helping keep the allspark away from Megatron. She had been fairly pretty. And she was intelligent more so then most humans her age.

When they had first meet he had caught the scent of her interest and curiosity. Optimus had explained that she considered NEST to be her family. But when he had appeared to her in his holographic human form her interest had taken a less familial turn. Something that didn't bother Drift. It wasn't uncommon after all for them to take on a holographic form of whatever alien species was most prominent on the planet they were on. Besides that Bumblebee was already in a relationship with his two charges Mikaela Banes and Sam Witwicky. And rumors circulated about Ironhide and the Lennoxes being in one though no one cared to ask about the truth or not. The humans because they respected Lennox enough and they were somewhat scared of Ironhide. The autobots just didn't care.

To the autobots so long as everyone was willing and on the same page they didn't care.

So if Drift did enter into a relationship with his new human charge his sensei wouldn't intervene. So long as he kept the sparkling safe, happy and it didn't interfere with the anything.

But for the moment he would settle on getting the girl home. He could worry about a possible deeper relationship with the girl as time went on. And has she sat in his leather seating he considered that he had perhaps all the time in the world.


End file.
